fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 5
The Flock quickly rushed over to a plateau in Piggy Island. There were more pigs here and the structures were a tad more complex, but the birds could still be able to destroy them. "I bet that it won't be easy," remarked Stella a little nervously. "Just do it," squawked Bomb unamused. "Fine," Stella sighed. She proceeded to go ahead. Stella jumped on the elastic piece on the slingshot, pulled herself back as hard as possible, and launched herself fast. She eyed at a medium-sized structure with a Corporal Pig on the bottom between the two supports. It was made out of stone and glass. Stella glided at two glass blocks and shattered them into shards that are on the top left of the structure. Stella pulled out her nifty bubble wand and trapped nearby pieces of the structure in blue, green, and pink bubbles. She trapped herself in a green bubble and the bubbles floated up in the air. After a little while, the bubbles suddenly pop, dropping all the items inside them. Stella fell back to the ground, but trapped herself in a bubble again, but the bubble was now pink. She floated inside it all the way to The Flock. Upon return, the bubble bursted, dropping Stella in front of Hal. "Good work, Stella," complimented Hal. "Thanks," said Stella, "now who's next?" "Me! I shall go first. Now please pay attention to what I do, my lovely dear friends," Matilda chirped in a pleasant, motherly tone. Matilda was like the mother of The Flock. Matilda jumped on the slingshot, pulled back and shot herself out of it. She headed for a somewhat large structure completely made out of stone with 2 medium-sized pigs and a Corporal Pig. Since she was ready to perform her special attack, she called out "EGG BOMB, LAUNCH!" She dropped a bomb that exactly resembled an egg when she's close to the structure and the ground. The fake bomb fell on the left side of the structure. It exploded, causing the support on the left structure to break. She was sent flying into the top left of the structure, hurting one of the medium sized pigs by tipping over a stone block. The structure didn't receive much damage, but it was still decent enough. Matilda bounced off the structure and flew back to the Flock. "When are you going to give me a turn, guys?!" asked Bomb in a somewhat rude manner. "RIGHT NOW!" Red called out while continuing to be bossy. Bomb sassed Red in a snobbish tone "Whatever, Red. I just wanted to ask you a stupid question." Bomb bounced onto the rubber band on the slingshot, charged up his shot, and released himself to the structure that Stella aimed at earlier, which wasn't completely destroyed. He broke some stone pieces and in just 2 seconds, he turned red with a burning fuse on his head. He then exploded, causing all the objects of the structure to fly every which way and nearly out of sight. Dark smoke marked the explosion as it happened. The Corporal Pig was shot out into an ocean because of the explosion Bomb produced. He retreated to the top of the ocean and floated. A shark fin slowly circled around him and popped up. It appeared to be a menacing gray shark with sharp teeth and very angry-looking eyes that were bloody red. He leapt upwards above the unsuspecting victim and snacked on it. He burped out the Corporal Pig's helmet and swam back underwater. Bomb came back to the bunch of birds, but with a bandage on his belly as he blew up. "Whoa! What you've done was intense," gasped Sophie in surprise. Al suggested "Maybe Terence can have a turn." Terence carefully jumped onto the slingshot with as little force as he could so that the slingshot wouldn't break and launched himself at the structure that Matilda damaged. He squawked out loudly, frightening the pigs in the structure. He then crashed into it, shoving the entire building with immense force, and it was completely turned into nothing but rubble. "That's...EPIC!" Chuck exclaimed in surprise. Terence bounced back to the group. "I didn't get a turn yet; please let me go!" Hal demanded. "OK! DO IT NOW!" squawked Red. Hal flipped forward over to the slingshot, launched himself, and started flipping over slicing through the air with his long yellow beak. He was trying to destroy a large wooden structure with many different pigs inside. There were 5 Minion Pigs and 2 Corporal Pigs inside it. He made a sudden stop when he's over the structure, and boomeranged back directly into it. He broke many pieces of wood and attacked almost all of the pigs except for one Corporal Pig (who avoided Hal with caution, unlike the other pigs who were unaware of what was happening) until the top part of his beak got stuck into the ground because he went too low, freezing his path. There was only the very left side of the structure and the Corporal Pig that Hal missed. The Corporal Pig blew a raspberry and chuckled when Hal got stopped in his tracks just to taunt him. Matilda weeped sadly "Oh, poor Hal," as she gazed at Hal. "HELP ME!" Hal muffled loudly. Chuck's head gathered as much energy as possible with his mind. When enough energy has been gathered, he activated his special white headband, which had the ability to slow down time, making it easier for Chuck to solve tough problems. He then squawked "I'll save you!" Chuck moved to the slingshot. He then yelled out to the others "Out of my way, birdbrains!" Chuck briefly got on the slingshot, shot himself across the air as if he were a bullet, and charged into the remaining part of the structure with a Corporal Pig. That part was chopped in half, causing the pig to get injured. At the eleventh hour, he rescued Hal, changed direction and flew back to the Flock with him. Chuck's headband disappeared when he came back. "Phew, that must have been a close call, Chuck," said Sophie. Chuck called back "Yeah man, BUT THAT MUST NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Sheesh!" Category:Chapters